10 things about Olympian Couples
by sweetheart2014
Summary: 10 things you never knew about Olympian couples. Each gender has ten about them. now expanded from Hades and Persephone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

10 things you don't know about Persephone

1. She really loves Hades

2. She wanted to go with him but didn't want him getting in trouble with her father

3. Her mother angers her when she puts down Hades

4. She loves her step kids

5. Maria diAngelo is one of her close friends

6. She wishes she could stay in the Underworld year-round

7. The one time Bianca called her 'Mom' she ran to her room and cried

8. She wants a child but is scared that she won't be a good mother

9. She'll do anything to make Hades laugh

10. The Underworld feels more like home than Olympus ever did

10 things you don't know about Hades

He doesn't know what he'd do without Persephone

Seeing her smile is worth putting up with Demeter

He wishes their relationship was approved by her parents

He would rather be back in his father's stomach than hurt Persephone

He acts annoyed when she wraps her arms around him from behind but he likes it when she takes charge

He won't leave their room for two days after she leaves each spring

He's not as mad at his brothers as he pretends to be

Growing up he was always closest to Demeter

The only time he sleeps peacefully is when Persephone is in his arms

She is the only one who sees him smile


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

10 things you never knew about Hera

Her crazy family is the best thing to ever happen to her.

She loves Zeus. She hates his infidelity.

She killed Ms. Grace for hitting Thalia.

Thalia's running away scared her more than Zeus' anger.

She cried when Thalia's Pine was poisoned.

She wants Hephaestus to forgive her but can't swallow her pride and apologize.

In her Roman aspect with Jason she felt like a real mother. She almost didn't let Lupa take him.

She was so proud when Thalia became Artemis' Lieutenant.

The first time Zeus saw her cry was when she realized what she had done. She threw her son off Mt. Olympus.

Despite her complaints otherwise she doesn't want her family to change.

10 things you never knew about Zeus

When Hera was caged he was depressed as Hades in the spring.

Thalia is his all-time favorite child.

Hera was the only person he would talk to for a month after Thalia was turned into a tree.

He wanted to tell Thalia where her brother was.

He and Hestia were always closer.

He married Aphrodite to Hephaestus because Hera wanted to see Hephaestus somewhat happy.

After he sired Thalia, when Hera was ranting about his infidelity, he kissed her and said "No matter how many women I fall into bed with I will always fall back into bed with you."

He was relieved when Thalia joined the Hunt because he would be damned if he lay her to rest before her and her brother were reunited.

He looks up to Hades for the way he handles all the short sticks in his life.

His family is crazy, immature, irresponsible, irritating, and completely irreplaceable.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Carpathian novels are by Christine Feehan.

10 things you never knew about Aphrodite

The Carpathian series are her favorite books.

She and Hephaestus made love once. She couldn't stop thinking about it for a year afterwards.

She talked to Silena in Elysium. Her daughter was happy with her death.

She helped Drew get ready for prom without her daughter realizing it.

She walked Silena down the aisle in Elysium.

What If by Kate Winslett reminds her of her and Hephaestus.

She often asks Hestia about Hephaestus just to know something about him

The only piece of jewelry she wears is a locket Hephaestus gave her in the middle ages.

Her relationship with Ares is more physical than emotional.

Even though Zeus is younger he is still like a father to her.

10 things you never knew about Hephaestus

Hestia is his best friend

If Aphrodite and Ares ever broke up he would be bored out of his mind

He forgave Hera long ago even without an apology

He truly loves Aphrodite

Half of the pranks Hermes 'played' were done by him

He designed cell phones that monsters couldn't track for his children

He goes out to lunch with each of his lovers at least once every two months

Ares is one of his close friends

Demeter asked him to marry Persephone so she would divorce Hades

The only time he broke down and cried was when he found out about Esperanza's death.


	4. Chapter 4

10 things you never knew about Poseidon

He doesn't want to be king like his brothers think he does, he just wants his little brother to be a better leader

The only reason he, Zeus and Hades argue is to annoy everyone else

He really wished he hadn't met Medusa in Athena's palace not because of Athena but because of how upset Amphitrite was about the rivalry escalating

Part of the reason he was so happy to take the sea had been because of Amphitrite

He broke the oath once before Percy but his daughter, Kessa, was killed by a monster when she was six. Hades sometimes let her Iris Message him.

The only time he ever got angry at Hestia was when she gave up her throne on Olympus for Dionysus.

Arion is his favorite child simply because he doesn't care if he's the favorite or not.

The only child he ever regretted having was Antaeus because of his behavior later in life.

He knew he messed up talking to Percy when he brought the bolt to Olympus but he was talking to his son for the first time!

Honestly he knew the oath was going to be broken but it was pointless trying to tell his _always right_ brothers that

10 Thing you never knew about Amphitrite

Oceanus was determined to have her simply because she didn't flirt with him.

She honestly loves Poseidon's kids. They're so much like their father that its hilarious.

She sometimes wishes that Poseidon had left her for Sally because she knew he would be happier even if Sally was still a mortal.

A mother really shouldn't think that their child is full of himself. (Triton totally is though.)

If Hades had been lord of the seas she would have been okay. Zeus? No way in hades would she have put up with him.

Stressed is desserts spelled backwards. Maybe that's why she bakes when she's upset….

Persephone is her second best friend. Poseidon is first of course.

She tries her best to pretend that Hera doesn't exist so she isn't _too_ tempted to hit the queen of the gods.

She could look like a human if she wanted. Makes more sense to have a fish tail in the ocean though doesn't it?

Percy may be her favorite of her stepchildren simply because of how much like his father he is. She gets a lot of teasing in at Poseidon when his son does something stupid because they both know the sea god probably would have done the exact same thing.


	5. Poll Notice

**I know I'm not supposed to do these but this is really important! There is a poll on my profile for my Comp 1 illustrative essay. Please vote. I will update these stories in return?!**


End file.
